Loader
Loaders are the mainstay of Hyperion's military might on Pandora. They come in an array of different varieties, each variant suited to a particular role when in action. Completely without conscience, they are the military, the enforcers, and frequently the executioners fielded by the Hyperion regime. Loaders supplement and make up the bulk of Hyperion's forces, but not the entirety of them, as human soldiers and support units also work alongside them. Loaders are highly versatile, serving a variety of roles ranging from basic infantry, to snipers, to air forces. Though mostly associated with Hyperion, loaders are also used by the Torgue corporation, which produces its own variants. Loaders can enter the field by Moonbase shots, emerge from a Hyperion structure, or be digistructed from a digistruct pole, platform, or the eye of a constructor. Small numbers of them spawn randomly at Hyperion installations and facilities, usually alongside Hyperion human enemies. Loaders use holographic signals to supplement their verbal status updates. A grenade image indicates they are about to lob a grenade, and a spanner/wrench symbol denotes the unit is heavily damaged and awaiting repair by a surveyor. The majority of loaders have a multitude of critical hit points, including arm joints, leg joints, and their optics. Dealing sufficient damage to a limb joint will cause the limb to fall off, disabling various combat functions of the loader. For example, destroying a leg joint will cause the loader to fall to the ground and force it to crawl. It will still be able to fire the gun it wields. The majority of loaders will have a permanent critical hit location of their optical sensor. Loaders have a universal weakness to corrosive weapons as they are armored targets. While shock, slag, and explosive elemental weapons will retain their regular damage, non-elemental weapons receive a -20% damage penalty but are compensated by their higher base attack. Incendiary weapons are the least effective, though loaders can still be ignited. ARR Loaders, H3RL-E, or loaders being buffed by a Shielded Surveyor have shields which offer protection from corrosive attacks, as well as prevent limbs from being shot off until the shield is depleted. Following Handsome Jack's death, loaders received an apparent redesign. The subsequent models are larger in size, more self-aware and intelligent, can equip a greater variety of modular weapons, and are much more durable. However, they are far more expensive and appear in fewer numbers. Appearances *Borderlands 2 *Captain Scarlett and Her Pirate's Booty *Mr. Torgue's Campaign of Carnage *Commander Lilith & the Fight for Sanctuary *Digistruct Peak Challenge *Mad Moxxi and the Wedding Day Massacre *How Marcus Saved Mercenary Day *Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel *Tales from the Borderlands *Moxxi's Heist of the Handsome Jackpot Hyperion Loaders Standard *ARR Loader (Captain Scarlett and Her Pirate's Booty) *Angelic Guard *BUL Loader *EXP Loader *GUN Loader *HOT Loader *ION Loader *JET Loader *JNK Loader *LWT Loader *PWR Loader *RPG Loader *SGT Loader *WAR Loader Badasses *Badass Loader *Super Badass Loader ;Loot Midgets *Loot Wee GUN Loader *Loot Wee JET Loader *Loot Wee WAR Loader Notable Loaders *BLNG Loader (Mad Moxxi and the Wedding Day Massacre) *Bone Head 2.0 *C3n50r807 (Captain Scarlett and Her Pirate's Booty) *Ed (Mad Moxxi and the Wedding Day Massacre) *Experimentation Greeter *H3RL-E (Captain Scarlett and Her Pirate's Booty) *Toy Loader (How Marcus Saved Mercenary Day) *Hyperius Minions (Captain Scarlett and Her Pirate's Booty) *Innuendobot 5000 *Jimmy Jenkins *Loader #1340 *Mal *P3RV-E (Captain Scarlett and Her Pirate's Booty) *Saturn *Stella (Mad Moxxi and the Wedding Day Massacre) *Uranus (Commander Lilith & the Fight for Sanctuary) *''Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel'': **R-0513 **ICU-P *Loader Bot (Tales from the Borderlands) Others *FIX Loader Torgue Loaders Torgue Loaders are armored robots encountered only in Mr. Torgue's Campaign of Carnage DLC. They are re-skinned versions of the Hyperion Loaders with the same strengths and weaknesses. *Badass Torgue Eliminator *Torgue Bolter *Torgue Burner *Torgue Charger *Torgue Exploder *Torgue Gunner *Torgue Ripper *Torgue Thrasher Gallery Concept art Loader to scale.jpg Loader final design.jpg Loader 1.jpg Loader 2.jpg Loader 3.jpg Quotes ;Normal *''First Law disabled.'' *''Contact.'' *''Killing bandit.'' *''Die.'' *''Lethal force authorized.'' *''Murderer detected.'' *''Increasing aggression.'' *''Deleting.'' *''Removing bandit.'' *''Success imminent.'' *''Combat commencing.'' *''Engaging target.'' *''Target in sights.'' *''Target death imminent.'' *''Moving to engage.'' *''Charging primary weapon. (exclusive to WAR, Badass and Super Badass Loaders)'' *''Fire, fire, fire. (exclusive to HOT Loaders)'' *''Increasing temperatures. (exclusive to HOT Loaders)'' ;Taking Elemental damage *''Ouch.'' *''Ow.'' *''Nonono.'' *''Stop it.'' *''Hey.'' *''Taking damage.'' ;Slagged *''Slagged.'' *''Unit slagged.'' *''Slag detected.'' *''Foreign substance detected.'' *''Damage resistance lowered.'' *''Damage sensitivity heightened.'' *''Increased damage impending.'' *''Brace for damage.'' ;Low health *''Repairs needed.'' *''Repairs wanted.'' *''Requesting repairs.'' *''Medic.'' *''Injuries critical.'' *''Unit shutdown imminent.'' *''Error. Error.'' ;Killed *''Critical damage sustained.'' *''Injuries fatal.'' *''Malfunction.'' *''Mission failed.'' *''Unit destroyed.'' *''Failure.'' ;Vault Hunter retreating *''Bandit retreating.'' *''Bandit admits cowardice.'' ;Throwing grenade *''Warning: Grenade.'' *''Throwing bomb.'' *''Throwing grenade.'' *''Grenade.'' *''Grenade out.'' ;Crippling a target *''Mission success.'' Notes *When Phaselocked, loaders will be forced into a folded position making critical hits more difficult to achieve. * When loaders are digistructed, their chemical makeup is displayed beside them in the form of boxes from the periodic table. According to this, they consist of iron (Fe), tungsten (W), strontium (Sr), and nickel (Ni). * In Tales from the Borderlands, Rhys explains that after the death of Handsome Jack, the loaders became smarter and more conscientious about their programming, as evident with Loader Bot. fr:Porteur ru:Грузчик Category:Enemies Category:Robots